someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Surviving in Hell: Sequel to Nightmare Fuel
Alert: Before you read this story, I must tell you that this is a sequel to my other pasta, Nightmare Fuel: Can You Survive? If you haven't read that yet, then please read it before reading this. I can't even imagine how long I've been stuck in this place, or the sadness my family is feeling. Is this my afterlife? Is this how I will spend all eternity, stuck in the depths of my unconscious mind? This place just gets worse and worse the longer I stay here. My own mind is dying off with me still trapped inside of it. More people have entered the game, and I have yet to see one make it through the night. I tried to guide the first few, but when I realized some of their worst nightmares were much more terrifying than mine, I just gave up trying and decided to watch from afar. I have traveled this landscape far and wide and actually found a few clues that might lead to my escape. About what seemed to be a week ago I was venturing through the game, and I came across a girl who wore a red jacket and jeans who actually faced her fears, thus killing herself in real life, but she was immune to the creatures in the game. She told me that she watched my attempt at survival days before, and just like me, stood back and watched from afar. She told me to call her S.L. Delia, or Delia for short. She theorized that there was a way out, a secret entrance of sorts. I completely disregarded her claim, I told her she had no proof. She then stood up and told me she did have some proof. I stood up too, and she told me to follow her. I had not ventured to the part of the game she was taking me to. It was an abandoned farm, with decaying bodies of cows everywhere. There was a rancid aroma in the air, but I was so intrigued by what she could have possibly had as "proof" that I decided to follow. As I was following her, I thought that maybe there was a way out, a second chance. It would make sense, as the police would probably notice that every kid that died in their sleep owned one stupid game, so the creators of the game must have created a secret escape so that there would be more survivors than victims. Although, I think they failed as I haven't seen anybody find the exit yet. After what seemed like hours of walking, she stopped in front of a corn maze. She told me, that at the end of the maze, that there was a clue. I was a bit skeptical, but I needed a way out, pronto, so I just went along with it. We entered the winding maze and within 4 hours, we were half way there. We kept on venturing through the maze and after 4 and a half hours of me following her, we were brought to a halt. The scarecrows that were scattered around dropped down and revealed that they had knives for hands. I was terrified, as I had no idea of how to get out of the maze. We were trapped. The earth below began to rumble, as dead bodies emerged from the ground around us. The seemingly fearless Delia grew pale and for the first time actually looked scared. She was shocked that she wasn't immune to the creatures in the maze like she was before. We bolted away. She led the way, guiding me through the maze. After a few more hours of constant running from the scarecrows and walking corpses, we finally hit the end. Written on a plaque at the end, were the words, "Escape is essential. The courtyard is helpful. Challenges await. If you wish to attempt escape, beware and good luck." I was shocked. She was right, there had to be an escape. She told me about how ever since she saw the plaque, she had been searching for the courtyard, but it never showed up. Just as she finished telling me that, a corpse burst from the ground and grabbed her by the leg. Many others followed and began dragging her underground. I grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her back up, but the corpses were just too strong, and too numerous. I couldn't help her. As they dragged her under, before she was enclosed underground, she made me promise that I would find the courtyard and at least save myself. I promised, and blocked my ears as I heard her shrieks as she was pulled apart limb by limb underground. I searched the landscape the best I could. It took me at least a day, but luckily, I eventually found the courtyard. Turns out, Delia and I weren't the only people who had found the plaque. The courtyard was scattered with limbs, some of them still fresh and dripping blood. Bodies are also scattered around, some missing eyes, some had their necks slit, and some had their heads cut clean off. Whatever was in there, was deadly, and honestly I didn't want to find out what it was. At the edge of the courtyard I found it. A plaque, stained with blood. I was terrified though, as I read what was on it. "Bad Idea. Wrong Plaque. The reaper will soon come." I began to wonder what the reaper was. Just as I was, the ground shook, as the sound of heavy footsteps rang through the courtyard. I turned around, and saw the hulking beast that mangled the bodies of all the other people who attempted to escape. It was massive, and incredibly muscular. Its head was a skull, partially covered by a tattered hood. It had no shirt on, and its black leather pants were stained with blood. It carried a large spiked club, and slammed it against the ground in front of me. It let out a menacing roar, and I sprinted away. My running eventually led me to a bed of incredibly large spikes. I would surely die if I crossed over it, and I began accepting my fate. Just then, I thought of an idea. The reaper came charging at me full force. I stood there and let it gain speed. Seconds before it collided with me, I jumped out of the way, and the reaper fell on the bed of spikes. After a few minutes, it finally died and a plaque appeared on it's chest. It read, "You killed the reaper You show bravery and skill Graveyards lead to grave danger. Also to freedom." A graveyard was the worst place I could think of going to in this game, but, it seemed like my only option. I knew where the graveyard was. I just had to find the city of falling bodies and I would be able to get there. After a few hours of wandering, I finally came across it. I noticed that the buildings had been rebuilt, and that strange people with glowing yellow eyes inhabited the buildings. I walked past the city and followed a road filled with trash and blood. It led to the graveyard. On my way there, I came across a teenager about my age. He came up to me and asked me where I was going. I told him I was going to the graveyard. Something was up, I could see that he wasn't right in the head by the look in his eye. As I was talking to him, I noticed he was holding something behind his back. As I was inspecting him, he whipped it out and said, "I've been in this shit-hole for 2 years, and I know a nightmare creature when I see one! You won't fool me you demon!" He was holding a sharp knife and lunged at me. I dodged him and slapped the knife out of his hand. I put him in a headlock, and held him there till he lay unconscious. I then took his knife and walked along the path, watching in the corner of my eye as the man was eaten alive by spiked monsters with no legs. I had met people like him before. Stuck in the game for so long it drove them insane. I did not want to become like them, a monster in their own sense. The road was about a mile long, it took me about an hour give or take because of some of the creatures I had to escape from and or kill. When I entered the graveyard I was instantly taken aback by all that was in front of me. Bodies stuck to tombstones by thorny vines, some still alive and begging for help. The ground was littered with the bodies of all of the people who had accidentally entered the graveyard. I took one step and BAM, my foot was caught in some sort of bear trap made of thorns. I took another step, and my other foot got stuck. Both feet began gushing blood. I was trapped, and I watched in horror as the trapped bodies on the tombstones were ripped into pieces as all of the tombstones fell apart. I tried as hard as I could to free my feet from the traps, but to no avail. The more I squirmed the deeper the thorns impaled my feet. Then, I realized my only possible way to escape. The more I squirmed, the more deeper the thorns went in, thus, lessening the size of my feet because of the amount of flesh lost. It sounded crazy, but it was my only hope to escape the wretched things. I squirmed until there was little to no flesh on my feet. I then wiggled my feet out and escaped the traps. I limped my way to a building in the graveyard which held a coffin. I entered and looked around. The building was dusty and filled with cobwebs. As I was looking through the building I remembered the shattered tombstones and wondered what had caused it. I turned around to look and immediately regretted my decision. Strange hunchback creatures with exoskeletons crawled out of the graves. They were covered with the thorny vines that had recently trapped me. They didn't seem to notice me until the coffin in the building I was in sprung open. Inside, was a person with a straight jacket on. He had combed black hair and pale white skin. He had a grin stretched across his face and dark circles under his eyes. He sat up out of his coffin and two bony arms popped out of his straight jacket. One of his hands was just a drill and the other was normal except with the absence of fingers. He looked over at me and thorny vines whipped up on his face. He stared at me with a smile as the thorns tore apart his face. He then got up out of his coffin and stuck up his drill hand to the creatures in the graveyard. Once he did, they all came charging towards me. I had to run. I ran through the door, nearly getting torn apart by the hunchbacked creatures. I took out my knife and ran over to the creatures. I jabbed the knife into all of them, being incredibly careful not to get caught by the thorns. I eventually killed them all, and it was just me and the straight jacket man. He darted towards me, and drilled my stomach. He then went for my head, but before he could puncture my skull, I took my trusty knife and stabbed him in the eyes. He fell back screaming in pain. I needed something to stop the bleeding in my stomach. I grabbed the scraps of clothes from the dead bodies and covered up my wound. Soon enough, the bleeding slowed down and eventually stopped. I ran over to the man in the straight jacket and stabbed him in the chest, taking him out for good. I then searched around for the plaque. The plaque was located inside of the coffin of the straight jacket man. The plaque read, "You have made it this far, care for more? Escape is located inside the manor. Can you survive? Good luck, you will need it." I had no recollection of any manor located in the game, until I remembered the cave where my leg was almost clawed off. There was a building to the right of it, I hadn't gone back to the cave so I didn't really get a chance to see it. Could it have been the manor? There was only one way of finding out, so I left the graveyard in search of the cave. Within an hour I found the cave, and sure enough, there was a manor to the right of it. I sprinted towards it, I needed to make my escape! I didn't get a good look at the manor, but I did see that it was called, "The Ripley Manor". I took one step in and a man with a missing hand lunged at me. He was laughing maniacally and began pulverizing me with his good hand. I took out my knife and quickly cut off his only good hand. He didn't even react, he just began laughing even harder and started rambling about this ghost family haunting him. On the floor, written in neon green, it read, "Write down what you have read on the plaques and the door will open." I wrote down what I could remember, and luckily I was right as I heard something open upstairs. I ran up the stairs, ignoring the spiders that were jumping on me and crawling into my mouth. I found the room the exit was located in, and there, hovering in front of the door, was a see translucent man in a teacher's outfit. He turned around, and glared at me. Two bookcases located in the room crashed down, revealing 3 seemingly zombified people. An old lady, a young boy, and a young lady. They all pounced on me, and began scratching and biting through my skin. I reached for my knife, but the old lady kicked it away. The teacher laughed at my suffering. I was so angered by this, I ignored the pain and clambered across the floor, grabbed my knife from the ground. I stabbed it into the decaying body of the young boy. He jolted with pain, and eventually died once more. I then killed the two zombie women and breathed a sigh of relief. The teacher began to cry red tears, he then glared at me and flew forward at me. I dodged him and he slammed smack dab into the wall. I ran towards the exit, the teacher following me. I jumped through, I was safe, until I noticed the teacher still had my leg. I kicked him in the face, and stuck my foot through, just as I did, everything became black. I awoke in the dark. It was too dark to see any of my surroundings, so I just had to feel my way around. I tried moving my arms out to my sides, but my hands were met with two cold walls. My claustrophobia kicked in, and I began freaking out and trying to move my arms around. I pushed my arms up, but they were met once again with a cold wall. The air became harder and harder to breathe through, and I began to feel small dirt particles on my tongue. After many futile attempts at escape, I realized my circumstances. I began coughing up dirt and dust, the air becoming harder and harder to breathe. I lied back and realized my fate, and didn't bother to make any noises. I didn't waste my breath screaming, because underground no one can hear you scream. 22:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC)Incorrect3 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Demon Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Sequel Category:Video Games Category:Video Game